Power of Shadows
by Memories Forever
Summary: When Train left the chrono numbers he left more then just a painful past. He left the person more important to him then anything. When the two cross paths again will it be love and friendship, or blood and hardship? All's fair in love and war...or is it?
1. The Imposter

**Power of Shadows**

"Eve! Come back here" Sven yelled running after the young girl. Eve heard him but didn't listen, she glanced back to see how far he was but suddenly bumped into someone. Eve stumbled back and looked up at the figure blocking her way, it was a woman. Sven caught up then, out of breath, "Eve, what's wrong with you?" Then he looked up and took in the sight of the woman watching both of them. She wore black jeans that fit but weren't tight, black steel-toe boots, black shirt with silver strips, a necklace with a silver chain and a black gem with a gray swirl, her hair was black with a single silver stripe, and then her face; gray eyes that looked lost, and under her right eye, a tattoo that clearly read X-I-V. In other words, fourteen. Sven grabbed Eve's hand, "c'mon Eve, let's go." Eve nodded and let Sven pull her away from the woman.

Sven walked Eve back to the hotel room they stayed in with Train. Train sat watching TV and drinking milk. Eve was sent off to bed by Sven as he sat by Train at the table. Once Sven saw her door shut, he turned to the Black Cat, "was there ever a fourteen?"

Train froze, memories gripping his heart, "a fourteen?" He looked at his friend hoping he hadn't noticed the pause.

Lucky for Train, Sven didn't notice, "yea, a fourteen, a woman"

"Why do you ask?" the Black Cat questioned.

"While Eve and I were out I saw this woman, she wore practically all black and had a tattoo of the roman-numeral for fourteen under her right eye."

"So what makes you think she was one of the numbers? She could just be one of those weirdoes who worship them" Train yawned and tossed the milk carton into the trash.

"Her eyes" Sven spoke almost too low for the Black Cat to hear.

"'Her eyes'?" He repeated not quite understanding.

"They looked hollow, the same look I've seen you have when you lose control"

"Could've been any whack job" Train shook his head slightly, "I'm going to bed, g'night"

"Night" Sven whispered watching Train go to his room. A few minutes later Sven went to bed as well.

Train didn't really sleep that well that night, he hated having to lie to Sven but he wasn't ready to talk about the woman Sven had seen. It had been so hard to leave knowing he'd left her there alone to deal with those people, but he had to, he had to leave. Not just because he wanted to, but because he had to. He finally realized all the stuff he had been doing was wrong. When two hours had gone by and he still couldn't go to sleep he got up and decided to take walk.

He walked for ten minutes before stopping on the bridge, looking down at the water below. "Is it really her?" he spoke out loud but mainly to him-self. Footsteps sounded behind him and he quickly turned pulling out his gun and aiming it at the person behind him.

"Not the hello I was expecting…Black Cat" she spoke softly.

Train lowered his gun but didn't put it away, "so it was you who Sven saw, what do you want?"

"And to think I thought you might have missed me at least a little…" She wasn't being sarcastic, he could tell, but why was she here? Why now?

"Why are you here?" He whispered looking her in the eyes, something didn't feel right; her eyes didn't look like _her_ eyes.

"To warn you" she stepped closer to him.

He stepped back, "warn me of what?" His eyes searched her's for some hint, but all he got was hollowness.

A silent shadow wrapped it-self around her. And gripped tightly, she cried out and Train went to reach for her when a voice rang out, "Don't!" The Black Cat froze, listening, "it's not me Black Cat"

His eyes widened as another figure stepped out of the night and the shadow ripped the person's soul from their body dragging it off somewhere. "Silver" he whispered watching the woman walking towards him.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a slight glare.

He nodded slowly, "what are you doing here?"

"Saving you from an imposter, I saw them send it out, heard it's orders, they wanted it to kill you…"

Train looked down, "so, you're not here to see me?"

"You left the numbers, Black Cat, I didn't. I can get in trouble for just rescuing you from the imposter, but I couldn't let that thing kill you"

"You still consider me a friend?" he looked up surprised.

She stayed silent a minute, "I just didn't want you to die at someone else's hands." With those words she turned away from the person who had ripped apart her heart. "Your blood will spill at my feet, no one else's"

Train watched her walk off, her word ringing in his ears; she wanted to kill him, had he really hurt her that much? "I'm sorry, Silver," he whispered into the night a bit too late.


	2. Gone

Power of Shadows

Sephiria Arks, she was number I of the chrono numbers. As powerful as she was she knew that there was no chance of her ever defeating Silver. Although, now she wondered, in the past couple days the woman had seemed, for lack of a better word…gone. She was there, but not. As Sephiria walked toward Number XIV's room she questioned if Silver still had the heart for this. She paused at the door, not sure if the dark hair ally was even there, but she knocked anyway. When no answer came she sighed and announced her-self, "Silver, it's me, Sephiria"

The door opened in seconds, sliding slowly and making a creaking noise. Silver was dressed in a black trench coat and black boots, her hair pulled back in a pony-tail, "yes?" she asked Sephiria.

Sephiria took a deep breath, "I think you feelings for The Black Cat have hindered your work ability…"

The gray-eyed Chrono number stared at her with a blank expression, "you mean my pure hatred for the man?"

Sephiria felt an odd fear seeing the shadows around them tremble. Sighing, she walked away. She wasn't ready for a fight with the Shadow Master, at least, not yet.

**Silver's POV**

I watched Sephiria walk away. Staring at a shadow I thought to myself a moment _She is right though, ever seen I figured out he was alive my focus has been off. As to whether it's hatred or not I don't know._ I walked out of my room shutting the door behind me. Pulling my necklace from my pocket I latched it around my neck. _My necklace, now there is an item I never want to loss. _My necklace was a silver chain with a black gem hanging from it; the black gem had a gray swirl in it. The necklace was my weapon; it kept my power in check. If it ever broke I wouldn't be able to control my shadows anymore, they would control me. "Hey Silver!" I turned swiftly my gaze catching Jenos Hazard, number VII.

"What do you want Jenos?" I asked when he finally caught up to me and matched my pace.

"Where are you going? Need a partner?" he smiled at me.

"Somewhere and why? You offering?" I smirked back at him.

"Yea sure, I don't have anything to do today anyway"

"Too bad, you're not invited" my pace quickened and his slowed to a stop as I kept walking.

**Normal POV**

Train sighed, "How long is Sven going to take? What do you think princess?"

Eve looked up at him from inside the car, "not that much longer"

Train shifted from his spotted against the car, "I hope you're right"

"You're so impatient, ya' know" Sven smirked jogging down the steps of the building.

"Did you get the information on our next target?" Train looked up eagerly; he had been hoping he could distract himself from Silver, but so far he wasn't having any luck. Every shadow reminded him of her.

"Yea, the guy is in the next town over…Train, are you ok?" Sven looked at him worriedly ever since the night he brought up a number XIV in chrono Train had been acting funny, and not the normal Black Cat funny, but more like a vase falling of a shelf funny.

Train smirked a half-effort grin, "'Course I'm ok why?"

Sven shook his head, "never mind, ok, so the guy's name is Talon Sandon, he is wanted for a series of murders, and is worth 300 thousand dead or alive"

"Alright!" Train grinned, "Let's get to work!"

The Black Cat and Sven got into the car and head for the town Stildown.

**)(Stildown)(**

**Silver's POV**

I was in Stildown, why was I in Stildown? Well, because I knew Train would be as well. My shadow clamped around the guy's body. "Shhh…" I grinned, "ya' know for a serial killer you're a little bit…how should I put this? Um…not smart." He stared back at me in fright. I sighed, "don't look like that, you're turning into what you hunted…I'm not a sweeper, I won't turn you in, no, I'll do much worse. Trust me; I'm one of the Chrono numbers after all…"

**Normal POV**

"What did you get? Cause I got nothing" Sven said jaunting up to Train who leaned against the car, where Eve sat reading a book.

Train smirked, "get this, I found some guy that says Talon was grabbed by some chick"

"So our serial killer was…kidnapped?"

"Looks like it…now what?" Train sighed looking a Sven.

"You follow the trail…" Eve said pointing.

"What are you…?" Both Train and Sven spoke looking at the young girl then looking where she pointed. Eve pointed the only alleyway with no lights on, which was odd considering it was almost dark outside.

Train felt his stomach fall, the shadows, they were_ her's_, "Sven, I'll take care of this, take Eve to a hotel room." Giving Sven no chance to answer the golden-eyed man started off into the darkened alley.

**Silver's POV**

"Shhh…You hear that, it the guy you're bait for…" I hid back in the shadows, even though I knew all too well Train could sense me.

I saw Train enter the abandon building, he saw Talon but pay no attention to him, "Silver? I know you're here"

My shadow curled its way around Train slowly, but he didn't move, he just stood there.

**Normal POV**

Train felt the shadow crawling over his body, feeling that familiar prickle of his skin as the cold darkness covered it. He loved it, he didn't even move. Taking a deep breath he spoke softly, "Silver…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving."

**Silver's POV**

I had a sudden surge of rage, my shadow tightened around him, but the flared dissipated and the shadow's grip loosed. I stepped out and started toward him, "sorry? Sorry? You're sorry?! That' all you have to say? Try this Black Cat, I'm not! I'm not sorry! I'm glad you left, now they all fear _me_…but, now it gets better, I get to have the biggest reward for all of this, I get to kill the most feared of the number, I get the pleasure of killing you. Actually, I'll kill your friends first." With that last word a different shadow engulfed me and I faded away, my shadow still gripping Train tightly, leaving him to try and struggle out of it grasp.


	3. Short but, Sweet

Power of Shadows

**Sliver's POV**

**I stood on the other side of the door listening to Train struggle with my shadows. I couldn't do it… my heart still yearned for him. I released him and watched him run out and skid to a stop when he saw me, "Silver?"**

**I looked into his golden eyes, "I haven't been able to think straight for a while Train…"**

**He stepped close to me and reached out, pulling me into an embrace. "it's ok. I don't blame you."**

**I felt his hand stroke my hair and I jerked back, "You shouldn't be near me, I could lose control and-"**

"**Shhhh…" He pressed a finger to my lips. "come back to the hotel room with me, all you need is some sleep. Trust me." I nodded slowly and let him lead me back to his hotel.**

**I woke up the next morning feeling better then I have since the day Train left the numbers. But my good mood faded when I heard Sven and the Black Cat arguing in the room next to this one. After a few moments of bickering a door slammed and a few seconds later Train came into the room, "oh. You're awake… did you hear that?" I nodded slowly, "I'm sorry, it's just Sven is a little protective of Eve and he doesn't trust you"**

"**Fair enough" I slid out of bed slowly and went to the bathroom to change. When I was done getting ready I walked out and saw Train waiting.**

"**Ready for breakfast?" He smiled and my heart melted. How could I have hated him?**

**He took me to a diner down the street and we talked for hours. He told me about his job as a bounty hunter. And I told him what I could about the numbers workings. We laughed at old times and eventually found our way to the park where we laid back on the grass and looked at the clouds. My shadows drifted around us lazily they were calm for once, and so was I. "Train" He tilted his head to look at me, and a propped up on my elbow. "I forgive you"**

**His eyes sparkled happily, "I'm glad…"**

"**Quitting was the best thing for you, look how happy you are… I'm glad you decided to be happy"**

"**But… you're not going to leave them are you?" He shifted onto his elbows.**

**I looked down, "I can't"**

"**You can… come with me, leave the numbers…" He grabbed my hand.**

**I pulled my hand back and stood up shaking my head, "I can't, Train, I'm sorry."**

**He stood up as well and hugged me, "Just be careful and if you ever need anything… I'm sure you'll always know where to find me." His lips pressed to my forehead. "I'll miss you"**

**I smiled at him and handed him a piece of paper, "Don't be a stranger Black Cat" I kissed his cheek and faded into the shadows. It was time to get back to HQ.**


	4. Note

_**I've realized that this story has a lot of readers and I've taken forever to update it.**_

**_I want to apologize for my slowness and I'm hoping to update this weekend._**

**_If not friday._**

**_So thank you for waiting and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter._**

**_I do encourage you to read my other stories, in the mean time you you so wish to._**

**_--Memories Forever_**


	5. Enter, Professor Kay

**Power of Shadows**

Silver's POV

Darkness. I lived in it for so long after Train had left the numbers that I had forgotten what light even looked like. But, now that I knew he still cared I was basking in it!

I sat on the end of the roof at HQ, watching the clouds float by. It almost felt like I was back at the park laying next to him like I had a week ago. I wasn't though. I was sitting on a skyscraper at one in the afternoon, waiting for the helicopter that was going to take me to my next mission, for a company that was out too kill one of it's ex-members for treason, and that ex-member was the only person I ever loved. Joy.

So what do I do? My job. That's all I can do. So my job today was to observe the progress of one of our most respected scientists, Professor Kay. He was suppose to be working on a DNA experiment to enhance abilities and to remove them all together. But the Numbers hadn't heard word from the ol' Professor in a while. Of all the people to send… they send _me_? Seriously?

The chopper landed on a secluded island south of the equator. Seemed cliché to me. I walked as slow as possible up to the professor's door, god knows I didn't wanna be here. One of the butler's opened the door and let me in, offering a drink that I quickly turned down. He then lead me to the lab where I found our beloved Kay. The professor stood as the butler backed out of the room.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Number XIV. What brings you to my lovely island?" His voice sounded like one of a chain smoker and held no appeal for me, even with the flirtatious tone.

I glanced over him. His white lab coat dangled over a feeble frame covered with a lazy Hawaiian styled shirt and blue jeans, crow's feet stretched from blue eyes, and once dirty blonde but, now graying blonde hair was cut short and combed back. "Number I sent me. She wanted to insure you were doing your job. _Professor Kay_"

"Of course, of course. I just finished another experimental chemical. It still needs to be tested. Come with me" I followed the creepy man to a one way window room. "See the woman in there?" I nodded. "She has the ability to paralyze people by locking eyes with them. Hopefully with one sip of this serum, she won't be able to anymore."

"And if it doesn't work, what are the side effects?" I kept my eyes on the woman, she look scared.

"Either nothing will happen… or… all of her internal organs will fail at once within the next hour"

"Nice to see you care about the people you experiment on" I said with sarcasm.

"There are always casualties" He mused as a nurse inserted a needle into the nervous woman's arm. The seconds ticked by slowly, nothing happened. She didn't double over in pain or suddenly go blind, "now to see if it did what was desired." He smashed a bony finger into a button on the wall, a man with bulging muscles and a total intimidating factor, walked in the room.

The woman immediately started to cry and scream bloody murder. "What was you doing!?" I glared at the professor.

"Seeing if the serum holds under stressful circumstances…" Kay spoke without actually thinking about it.

I turned away from the window, this was the last thing I wanted to see, a woman being defiled. Horrid. "I will tell Sephiria of your successful progress, I'll need a sample of your vaccine."

"Of course.." He wasn't paying attention to me, he was more interest in the screaming woman in the next room, who was being mentally and physically broken.

Hours passed by and finally he gave me a sample to take back. I walked back to the helicopter and paused to turn back yelling, "And Professor Kay! Do not take long with producing the enhancer. I do not want to come back. You will regret it" I saw him shudder and scurry inside as I climbed in the chopper.

I had a sickening feeling that this wasn't the last time I'd be on this island with that creepy man and his huge muscle man, both of whom enjoy the rape of women. I hoped this would be one case the Black Cat would intervene and kill them. But, this was a secret Op and chances that it would leak were small considering only three people knew about it. Sephiria, Willzark, and me.

And no matter how tempted I was to call him myself, if the others figured out I was the one who told him then that would be my head on a plate. I wasn't ready to die. Even if in the end it would save me a hell of a lot of suffering.

* * *

**Omg I'm so sorry I took so long.**

**I had state testing and it fried my brain.**

**And right now I'm sick so feel blessed I thought about you!!**

--**_Memories Forever_**


	6. Party Time

_Power of Shadows_

**_Silver's POV_**

Once I was back in my room, after handing the sample over to Sephiria, my phone rang. "Yes?" I answered without even looking first.

"Hello Silver…" a familiar voice floated through the speaker, "It's been a while. Do you miss me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"Yes. But, Train is a little busy at the moment. How is my sister?"

"What do you mean 'a little busy'? Creed, I swear if you-"

"Now, now. I've done nothing to your precious Black Cat. He is on a bounty hunt."

I growled, "Keep away from him Creed." I hung up. My phone started ringing again almost immediately. "What!"

"Touchy touchy, sis. You hurt my feelings, I heard about what the numbers have in their stocks now. That's some serum eh?"

"How do you know about that?" My jaw locked.

"I have my connections Silver. I expect to see you at my party this evening, I know Train will be there…" The line went dead.

Creed is planning something… I guess I'm going to that party…

* * *

I walked into the giant ballroom, and by giant I mean, HUMONGOUS. The ceiling was high and a crystal chandelier covered the whole center. It was decorated in a very elegant fashion, with deep blue silks and white lace. The tables and chairs were carved from beautiful oak… It was hard to believe my brother had put this all together.

The guest were mainly rich snob types, dressed in their best formal attire. I saw a few of the Apostles roaming the room, mingling like they lived it up in the rich world all the time.

I smoothed down the skirt of my dress, not too happy about having to wear it but, I had to admit… I loved how I looked in it. The dress was floor length, black with sparkles creating circular designs around the torso and hips. It hugged tightly to every curve of my body, there was no back except for a few slivers of cloth.

A warm hand touch the bare skin of my lower back and I shivered slightly before whirling around quickly, ready to slap someone. But my body froze when my gray irises met golden spheres. "Train…" I whispered softly.

He smiled, amusement sparked in his eyes. "I didn't expect to see you here Silver." He paused, admiring my appearance with a quick up down of is gaze. "Why did you come?"

"I… Creed called me. He said you would be showing up. I didn't trust him not to try anything" the Black Cat was in a black tux, it was very dashing on him, I'd have to say

He nodded slowly, "Right."

"Where are Eve and Sven?" Looking around, I couldn't see the young girl and the older man anywhere.

"I didn't bring them" the hand on my back gently caressed my skin and pulled me close to his chest.

A blush crept its way up my neck and over my cheeks, "A-and why not?"

Train leaned close, his lips pressed to my ear, and I shuddered when he spoke. "I don't trust Creed either"

"Well, you two seem to be getting along…" A smooth voice spoke from behind us.

We didn't do that startled jump two feet in the air, break apart quickly, and act like nothing was going on. Instead we just turn our heads to look, both of us knowing it was just my brother. "Hello Creed." I said coolly.

"Good evening Silver, Train. Are you enjoying the party?" There was a dark look in his eyes. Train must have seen it too because, his arm tightened around me.

"It's nice" the Black Cat spoke harshly.

Suddenly the room was very silent, I glanced around, everyone was watching us. Creed's Apostles were in front of the crowd. "Train…" I whispered nervously.

"I know" He glared at Creed. "Why did you invite us here?" Train has his teeth barred, the hand that wasn't gripping my hip tightly, twitched. He was ready to pull out his gun.

My brother circled around us like a predator around his prey. "My target tonight is you, sister." He grinned wickedly. "the Black Cat was just bait to get you to show up!" He pulled out an empty hilt of an old blade, the wind in the room churned slightly, he had summoned his "Imagine Blade"

The people in the room I thought had just been rich snobs started to pull out weapons of their own. I looked around searching for an exit, "And what have I done to you Creed?" I called on the shadows in the room to shove the giant crowd into the wall, effectively leaving them trapped between wall and shadow.

He grinned, "I expected nothing less from you, Silver." Unfortunately, I had managed to miss him and a few of his Apostles: Charden, Death, and Leon. The four of them surrounded us. This wasn't looking good.

Train pulled out Hades, ready to shoot anyone stupid enough to get to close. Creed made a tsk sound. "Now now, Black Cat. Let's not make this hard." I glanced around at the other three around us, Charden was glaring at me, while Death and Leon looked bored. "Leon." Creed spoke firmly. The boy looked up irritated but nodded.

I felt the air leave my lungs, but I couldn't get any back. Train seemed to be having the same problem. My hand subconsciously touched my throat. I heard the Black Cat shoot off a couple rounds before his gun hit the floor and he sank to his knees, trying to breath. "Train…!" I gasped, dark patched swirling around the edges of my gaze.

I glared up toward my brother, I took a step forward, stumbled and slammed to the floor on my hands and knees. My control over the shadows faltered and released. The last thing I remember seeing was Creed's cold gaze and triumphant grin.

* * *

**Hey look a new chapter :D**

**About time right?**

**I'm truly sorry about taking so long.**

**Please R&R**

**- _Memories Forever_  
**


	7. First Kiss

_Power of Shadows_

**Silver's POV**

When I woke up I knew exactly where I was; back on Professor Kay's Island… I felt a rare sense of panic growing in my chest, Kay had the serum that rid of one's powers, and Kay didn't like me. The memory of that woman ran through my head on repeat. My brother wouldn't be that cruel would he?

I felt a hand on my forearm and jumped, only to slam my head into a wall. "Silver?" I groaned in pain, clenching my teeth together. "Silver, are you ok?" I took me a minute to realize it was Train's voice.

"Train?" I looked up at him, wincing at the pounding in my head.

"I didn't mean to scare you" He whispered, moving closer, slowly. His fingers tenderly moved over where I hit my head. "It's just a small bump, you should be ok"

"How long have I been out?" I questioned him, looking around our small prison. It looked like a cell in a police station.

Train shook his head, "I don't know" My eyes gazed over him, he was still wearing that tuxedo… His eyes caught mine, "Silver?"

The shimmer in his golden eyes told me he was thinking the same thing I was. Our lips pressed together, moving hungrily against the others. My teeth nipped gently until I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip. This was what I'd wanted for a long time, Train and I had never kissed before, and this was amazing! Better then I thought possible. His tongue explored my oral cavity and rubbed itself against my tongue. My hands were gripped tightly into his hair while his were sliding up and down my sides; giving me small shivers of delight when his hand slid over my bare back and caressed gently. My throat made a soft gasp as his fingertips trailed along my spine. One of his hands found its way to my hip and gripped it tightly.

We broke apart slowly, trying to catch or breath, and stared at each other. He laughed softly, "this probably wasn't the right place for that…"

"I don't care…" I whispered. My heart was pounding, my flesh was on fire, and… "My amulet is gone!" I shouted, shocked. He cursed under his breath. "Train, do you know what will happen if I don't get it back soon?"

He gave a short nod, his face serious. "we need to get out of here and find it, but they took my Hades…"

I took a deep breath, determined not to lose control of my powers just because my necklace was gone. I summoned the shadows to me, concentrating more then I usually had to. The shadows sluggishly followed my will and unlocked the cell door. Then they were gone and I got up quickly, dragging Train with me. "We need to find our stuff and get off this island."

He looked at me confused, "how do you know we're on an island?"

"I was here the other day, getting something from the Professor who operates here."

"For the numbers?" I heard the accusation in his voice.

"I had orders to retrieve a vaccine from the Professor, and I did what I was told."

Train nodded, "I understand…"

We didn't have time for me to wonder whether he really did understand. So I just nodded back and led him through a series of hallways and doors… I didn't know where I was going but, I didn't want him finding that out. I opened a door at the end of a hall and found stairs, letting out a giant sigh of relief I jogged up them taking two at a time. When we got to the top level… It was just an empty room, that contained a table with out stuff on it. "Train… I don't like this."

He stood next to me, looking around slowly, "Me neither… I don't see cameras"

I glanced around, "That doesn't mean there isn't any" I cautiously glanced at the other door a cross from us.

"This feels like an obvious trap…" He whispered. I agreed wholly, but said nothing.

The door behind us suddenly slammed shut and made a loud click indicating it was locked. My heart skipped a beat as my brother's voice engulfed the room through unseen speakers. It started with a dark chuckle, "Ah dear sister… Nice to see you still possess some talents without that necklace of your's. And Train, when you kiss my sister again, make sure her big brother can't see it"

The Black Cat and I flushed brightly, having not thought about them having cameras in the cell. Train cleared his throat, regaining nature color quickly, "Creed! Where are you!"

"Lets us go!" I shouted.

Creed chuckled again, "Why would I work so hard to get you here just to let you go when you ask me to?"

"Why did you bring us here?" I practically growled.

"I have a proposition for you…" The door on the other side of the table opened. Professor Kay stood there, holding a syringe. "Join my Apostles or… Well, you know."

My eyes were locked on the needle in Kay's hand, my heart pounded I my ear loudly. "Silver… What exactly is that?" I swallowed, my throat felt like it was swollen shut. "Silver..?" he looked at me slowly.

I felt pale. I kept seeing that women in the back of my mind, heard her screams… This wasn't happening…"T-Train…"

He stood in front of me protectively, "Creed! Whatever you're planning, stop it! She is your little sister for crying out loud!"

The speakers were silent a moment before answering, "Then she should've left the Numbers with me a long time ago… I'm giving her a choice; join me or suffer the vaccine that her precious 'Numbers' planned."

"You're not going to touch her!" Train was fully in front of me.

"Train…" I stared at him.

He half turned his face to look back at me, "I'll protect you Silver… Don't worry." So this was it… I was going to be the reason for Train's death…


End file.
